A wireless router is a device that performs the functions of a router and also includes the functions of a wireless access point. It is used to provide access to the Internet or a private computer network. It can function in a wired local area network (LAN), in a wireless-only LAN (WLAN), or in a mixed wired/wireless network. In particular, wireless routers offer a convenient way to connect a small number of wired and any number of wireless devices to each other for access to the Internet as well as for file sharing and printing.
Existing wireless routers typically allow for connection to both wired and mobile broadband networks. Such routers can access the Internet via an Internet Service Provider or via a mobile broadband connection, such as through a 3G, 4G, LTE or similar cellular network.
In connection with the above, existing wireless routers typically include an embedded cellular module that enables access to a mobile broadband network at any location where there is cellular service, which is desirable when a wired or wireless connection to the Internet through an Internet Service Provider is unavailable. The cellular module is typically connected to the printed circuit board (PCB) of the router using connectors. In order to establish an antenna connection, wires are manually connected between the cellular module and the PCB of the router using u.FL connectors, although other means of connection known in the art such as soldering and the like have also been utilized. As will be readily appreciated, however, u.FL connectors are very delicate, making the antenna connection particularly difficult. A router housing encloses the PCB and the cellular module.
In order to activate the cellular connection to the mobile broadband network, a user may typically insert a universal integrated circuit card, also referred to more commonly as a SIM card, or other similar format card, containing a user's identifying information and account information into a slot in the housing. Alternatively, but less common, a user's identifying and account information may be stored within the cellular module itself. In either case, existing wireless routers do not allow for easy consumer configuration or customization. For example, if a consumer wishes to reconfigure the router to allow for communications over a different broadband network, a different cellular module and SIM card must be installed. This requires a fair amount of skill, in excess of what a typical consumer may possess. In particular, in order to swap the cellular module for a different one, the housing must be opened, the existing cellular module removed and a new cellular module installed. As stated above, this requires a consumer to mount the cellular module to the PCB and manually establish wire connections between the cellular module and the antenna terminal connections on the PCB of the router, a fairly laborious and skill-intensive process.
In view of the above, there is a need for a wireless router having a removable cell pack which enables a consumer to easily and quickly configure the router for use with any high-speed mobile broadband network.